El Legado del Clan Ootsutsuki
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: El legado es aquello que dejamos al morir, la huella que prueba que existimos, ahora, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze traerá devuelta el legado del mas poderoso de los clanes. Se alejara de aquellos a los que ama para protegerlos, de su propia familia para que vivieran, pero regresara con ellos, convertido en un Dios. Naruto x Fem Bijuus. Stronger/God-Like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de un Dios**

Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea escondida entre las hojas era una gran aldea pacifica, creada en Hi no Kuni mejor llamado: El País del Fuego, el estaba en medio de los otros 4 países elementales; Kaze no Kuni conocido como: El País del Viento, Mizu no Kuni conocido como: El País del Agua, Kaminari no Kuni conocido como El País del Rayo e Tsuchi no Kuni conocido como: El País de la Roca. Cada país elemental tenia la particularidad de que cada uno poseía una diferente aldea ninja donde Vivian los ninjas, civiles y ninjas de los diferentes clanes.

En Tsuchi no Kuni estaba **Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas)** en el cual, como su nombre indicaba, predominaban los usuarios del **Doton (Elemento Tierra)** mas grandes que el mundo hubiera visto, pudiendo mover montañas a voluntad sin el menor problema.

En Kaminari no Kuni estaba **Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes)** en los que predominaban los usuarios de el **Raiton (Elemento Rayo)** siendo que algunos de sus usuarios lograban alcanzar un nivel mas avanzado del relámpago negro, una forma avanzada del **Raiton** que electrocutaba a tal nivel el sistema nervioso que este quedaba literalmente frito.

Mizu no Kuni, era donde estaba **Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla)** la cual no solo tenia a grandes usuarios del **Suiton (Elemento Agua)** sino que era la aldea que poseía el mayor numero de clanes con **Kekkei Genkai (Barrera de Sangre)** entre las otras 4 aldeas, sin embargo, se enfrascaron en una guerra civil hace unos años en la cual la mayoría de usuarios con **Kekkei Genkai** habían sido exterminados **.**

Kaze no Kuni tenia a **Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre la Arena)** la aldea en si tenia varios problemas, carecían de usuarios con **Kekkei Genkai** , el lugar donde vivían no era el mejor, un desierto con un sol ardiente todo el día y en la noche un gran y templado frio por las noches no era lugar agradable, no tenian muy buenas bases en **Fuinjutsu (Arte de Sellado)** , entre otros problemas que tenia esa aldea.

Y finalmente Hi no Kuni que tenia a **Konohagakure no Sato** **(Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas)** una aldea que si bien no tenia grandes usuarios en **Kekkei Genkai** elementales si tenia a dos clanes que tenian dos **Kekkei Genkai** muy especiales: los Uchiha y los Hyuga, poseedores respectivos del **Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)** y el **Byakugan (Ojo Puro)** , además de que tenia clanes con grandes habilidades como los clanes: Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kurama, etc.

Sin embargo esta aldea había tenido un pequeño incidente desde hace unos años: habían sido atacados, no fue por un ninja renegado ni nada por el estilo, si no que fue por un Bijuu; un Bijuu era uno de los seres mas poderosos del planeta hecho completamente de Chakra, aunque el Chakra que los componía era completamente nocivo para cualquier humano, los Bijuus se clasificaban por colas: **Ichibi (Una Cola), Nibi (Dos Colas), Sanbi (Tres Colas), Yonbi (Cuatro Colas), Gobi (Cinco Colas), Rokubi (Seis Colas) , Nanabi (Siete Colas), Hachibi (Ocho Colas)** y el mas poderoso de todos; el **Kyuubi (Nueve Colas)**

Hace exactamente 7 años el **Kyuubi** había atacadoKonoha, escapando de su antigua contenedora y casi matándola en el proceso, el nombre de dicha contenedora era Kushina Uzumaki, sin embargo su esposo; Minato Namikaze logro capturar a la poderosa bestia, en ese mismo día era curiosamente el día en el que nacían dos de sus hijos; Menma y Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze y el segundo cumpleaños de su primogénito Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato aunque logro contener a el poderoso Bijuu con ayuda de las cadenas de Chakra de su esposa, sin embargo la gigantesca y poderosa criatura no se le llamaba por ese nombre por nada, en pocos momentos estaba casi al momento de soltarse completamente.

Pero cuando Minato estaba apunto de usar un Jutsu que creo con ayuda de su esposa; el Shiki Fuin, para sellar a el poderoso Bijuu en sus hijos a pesar de que el no lo quisiera. Entonces el apareció. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage y antes de que Minato pudiera usar su Jutsu el Kami no Shinobi le pidió a Enma que se lo llevar a el y a su esposa; el Yondaime sabia lo que el Kage anciano iba a hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El Sandaime Hokage termino la técnica que el Hokage rubio no pudo, usando el Shiki Fuin sello al Bijuu en los hijos del Yondaime, la mitad Ying en la pequeña Naruko, la mitad Yang en Menma y la conciencia y alma del Kyuubi en Naruto. Al terminar el proceso de sellado Hiruzen callo al piso, muerto. Pero sin saberlo el Sandaime había cambiado el destino de los tres niños de manera drástica, salvo a los padres de los tres y murio, como el héroe que era.

— **5 años despues—**

— **17 de Octubre—**

En la aldea de la hoja se podia ver a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en la cara con forma de bigotes, la edad del niño no parecía rebasar los 7 años, el niño caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la aldea, donde quiere que volteara solamente podia ver las miradas de odio que los civiles le dirigían, algunos incluso parecían dispuestos a tratar de matar al niño pero se controlaban porque no querían problemas con su líder.

Así es, el pequeño niño que caminaba por las calles no era otro mas que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el pequeño contendor de la conciencia del poderoso Bijuu de las Nueve Colas, el Kyuubi no Youko, el pequeño niño había sufrido una gran discriminación desde el momento que se supo que el era el contenedor de el Bijuu mas fuerte de todos, no fueron Minato o Kushina, sus padres los que dijeron que era el, fueron los civiles del consejo los que revelaron la condición de Jinchuriki de el y sus hermanos, y mientras que sus hermanos Menma y Naruko fueron tratados como héroes, todos los civiles los llamaban como los salvadores o los que vencieron al Kyuubi.

Pero a el, a el lo consideraban peor que el propio Kyuubi, a el lo odiaban, para ellos el solo era un monstruo, alguien que era mejor que estuviera muerto, todo por tener el alma del Kyuubi sellada dentro de el— **Sabes Kit, no tendrías que soportar esas miradas si le quitas mi Chakra a esos dos mocosos** —Dijo una voz dentro de la mente del rubio, el cual al oír esa voz simplemente suspiro.

— _Por ultima vez Kurama, no voy a lastimar a mis hermanos_ —Pensó Naruto respondiéndole a su inquilino, el cual le había dicho su nombres, no iba a mentir, en los años que había estado sellado en el niño le había cogido cariño, tanto que le había dicho su nombre y quien era, sin embargo siempre que podia sacaba el tema de su poder.

— **No he dicho absolutamente nada de lastimarlos, ellos no son auténticos Jinchurikis, no morirán si se los quitas, con el tiempo perderán mi poder, ellos lo saben, tus padres lo saben, tu lo sabes, es mejor aprovechar antes de que se lo terminen** —Dijo Kurama en lo recóndito de la mente del Oji azul, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y levanto su mirada, allí estaba su casa; una mansión grande, mas que la mansión Uchiha o Hyuga, tenia cinco cuartos y alcobas, tres baños, cuatro salas de estar y algunos almacenes, entrando por la puerta Naruto noto como toda la casa estaba con las luces apagadas, el rubio paso la mano por la pared buscando el apagador de la luz.

Y se hizo la luz.

—¡SORPRESA!—Oyó gritar Naruto. Cerró los ojos al oír unas ligeras explosiones, pero las abrió al sentir algo cayendo suavemente sobre su cabeza. Era confeti y Naruto se sintió maravillado al ver la cantidad de colores.

Miro hacia al frente donde oía los aplausos y risas de algunas personas y vio a las personas mas importantes para el:

Minato Namikaze, su padre cumpliría los 31 años dentro de poco pero aun así se miraba igual que hace años, un hombre alto de cabellera rubia en punta con dos grandes patillas que le enmarcaban el rostro, ojos azules, la Banda Ninja atada en su frente, vestido con el traje estándar Jounin de color azul y arriba de el llevaba un Haori de color blanco con llamas de color naranja y con el Kanji de **Hokage (Sombra del Fuego)**.

Kushina Uzumaki, una mujer de cabello rojo sangre atado en una cola de caballo con ojos morados, una cara algo redonda, al igual que su padre se miraba igual que hace años, al igual que su padre llevaba el traje Jounin estándar con su banda Ninja atada en la frente.

Menma Namikaze, su hermano menor, era un chico de 5 años que era la viva imagen de su madre en versión masculina; ojos morados con cabello rojo sangre en punta, tenia 3 marcas en forma de zorro a cada lado de la mejilla, su cara de asemejaba mas a la de su padre que su madre, tenia Shorts de color blanco y una camisa de color rojo.

Naruko, su pequeña hermanita menor de 5 años y su doble femenino, tenia el cabello y ojos iguales que su padre y el, una carita con marcas iguales que el y Menma e igual de redonda que su madre, su cabello rubio a excepción del de Menma, su padre y el, era lacio y aunque todavía no le crecía suficiente, había comenzado a atárselo en unas pequeñas coletas que la hacían ver adorable, unos Shorts cortos cafés y una camisa blanca con un remolino rojo.

Todos ellos le dirijan sonrisas cariñosas y familiares, Naruto se quedo levemente estupefacto al verlos a todos ellos, una sonrisa algo quebrada lentamente se formo en la cara de el rubio menor, soportando las ganas de llorar de felicidad el Uzumaki abrazo con cariño a toda su familia.

— **Horas Despues. Montaña Hokage—**

 **(22:36)**

Naruto estaba en la cima de la montaña Hokage, mas concretamente; en la cabeza de su padre, el Yondaime Hokage. El Uzumaki miraba a la aldea con algo de tristeza, no era tonto, sabia bien que su aldea lo odiaba. Sin embargo el Consejo Civil tenia a su padre atado de manos, el no podia hacer nada, si se había quedado era simplemente por su familia. Ellos eran lo único que el tenia y daría su vida por ellos, sin embargo, vivir en un lugar donde eras odiado por toda una aldea era un peso muy grande para un simple niño de 7 años, el no sabia que podia hacer para librarse de el odio de los aldeanos, lo único que el pequeño Naruto sabia era que hasta que lograra cambiar la opinión de los civiles jamás podria vivir tranquilo o en paz sintiendo como las miradas de los civiles literalmente lo trataban de matar con la mirada.

Lo único que el quería era una simple oportunidad de ser feliz, solo eso.

Sin saberlo hoy tendría esa oportunidad.

— _ **Naruto**_ —El rubio giro su cabeza con rapidez a todos lados, podia jurar que oyó una voz llamándolo— _ **Naruto**_ —Y allí estaba de nuevo, esta vez pudo oír que la voz que lo llamaba estaba detrás de el, pero lo único que vio atrás de el fueron los arboles que estaban encima de la montaña, se paro y comenzó a caminar a los arboles, llego hasta un hoyo que se miraba profundo, usando lo poco que sus padres le habían podido enseñar de control de Chakra y puso algo en la planta de sus pies, comenzó a bajar lentamente por los muros del pozo. No sabia por cuanto estuvo bajando solo sabia que su Chakra se había comenzado a acabar, sin embargo al terminar de bajar llego hasta lo que parecía un gigantesco templo, había varios arbustos y algunas ardillas, pájaros y animales pequeños, Naruto no sabia como pero había algún tipo de iluminación en el lugar que hacia que todo se viera como si fuera de día. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar y entonces pudo verlo

Había un gran árbol que hacia ver el gigantesco templo como un enano, el árbol tenia por lo menos 50 metros de ancho y 100 de alto, ni siquiera podia ver la cima de el.

— _ **Por fin has llegado Naruto**_ —Fue lo que escucho el Oji azul, el cual se giro a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a quien hubiera hablado— _ **Estoy enfrente tuyo**_ —Fue la aclaración del…¿Árbol? Lo cual dejo incrédulo a Naruto.

—¿A-a-acabas de hablar?—Fue la pregunta de un asustado e incrédulo Naruto.

— _ **Antes de que te asustes pequeño, déjame hablar**_ —Hablo nuevamente el árbol con una voz calmada y tranquilizante, Naruto trago saliva, nervioso y asustado, no sabia como reaccionar, no todos los días mirabas a un árbol hablar— _ **Bueno…creo que lo mejor seria presentarme; Yo soy Shinju, el Dios Árbol, he estado vigilando este mundo por muchos siglos, sin embargo, dentro de unos años, un terrible acontecimiento ocurrirá. Una criatura malévola resurgirá y traerá destrucción a este mundo. Esa criatura es conocida como el Jubbi no Kami (Dios de las Diez Colas) fue engendrado a partir de la unión de progenitor, el Shinju original, con Kaguya Ootsutsuki, una mujer que fue corrompida por el poder. Desde milenos anteriores he estado buscando a alguien que fuera digno de. Esto**_ —Relato el ahora conocido como Shinju mientras sus ramas se contraían y dejaban ver algo; un fruto de 4 hojas a cada lado, tenia una cascara de color rosado-purpura que protegía el fruto de un color purpura mas oscuro, no era mas grande que una manzana pero se podia sentir el Poder que había en el— _ **Este; es mi fruto. Tu eres el único que merece realmente el comerlo, obtendrás poder mas allá de lo imaginable, pero a un precio muy alto**_ —Naruto, que había puesto atención absoluta a las palabras del Shinju se asusto levemente al oír el tono del árbol se volvía un tanto tétrico.

Trago saliva y trato de reunir el valor para preguntar—¿Y-y cual seria ese "precio"?—Pregunto el rubio de manera algo asustada, oyó como el Shinju parecía entristecerse aunque al ser un árbol no vio ningun tipo de expresión.

— _ **Al comer mi fruto. Cambiaras, tu genética cambiara, cortaras todo lazo de sangre con tu familia, tu cuerpo cambiara para adaptarse al poder de mi fruto, tendrás que alejarte de tus seres queridos para dominar tu poder o de lo contrario los lastimarías sin siquiera intentarlo y no podrás volver a como eras antes de comer mi fruto**_ —Dijo el Shinju a un Naruto que su mirada se volvió dura como una roca al oír esas palabras, una mirada tan seria en un niño tan pequeño era algo de admirar. Tocando el fruto con la palma de la mano el Oji azul empujo la fruta en dirección al Shinju.

—Lo lamento pero…no voy a abandonar a mi familia simplemente por poder—Por muy raro que sonara el Shinju se alegro por esas palabras. Sin duda ese niño tenia el corazón mas puro de todos para rechazar tanto poder pero no era alguien excesivamente inocente o blando, tampoco era alguien frio y que no le importaba nadie mas que el mismo, simplemente era…lo mejor de la humanidad. Fue por ello que se lamento de tener que usar lo siguiente.

— _ **Veras Naruto…tu y tus hermanos llegaran a ser muy fuertes y lograran grandes cosas, pero…en la batalla que se avecina contra el Jubbi el único que tiene verdaderas posibilidades de sobrevivir; Eres tu, tus hermanos morirán pues una organización con capas negras como la noche y nubes rojas como la sangre irán por ellos y les arrebataran el poder de el Bijuu sellado en ti, despues de quitarles el poder del Bijuu, los mataran. Tus padres morirán en la batalla contra el Jubbi o mejor dicho, contra su Jinchuriki, el sucesor del primer hijo del Sabio de las Seis Sendas traído desde la muerte por una técnica prohibida, atara a la bestia a su voluntad y matara a tus padres. El único que sobrevivirá de ellos serás tu, el único que podrá vencerlo**_ —Relato el Shinju a un Naruto que se quedo, asustado era una palabra que significaba poco, estaba aterrado, era un simple niño de 7 años y le habían dicho que su familia iba a morir, no era algo que un niño se lo tomara con calma— _ **Pero si comes mi fruto, tendrás una oportunidad, podrás cambiar ese destino tan obscuro y hacer que jamás exista. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo no es simple poder, es el poder, para salvar a tus seres queridos… Incluso si tienes que alejarte de ellos para poder protegerlos**_ —Explico el dios árbol a un rubio que se quedo callado, pensando en sus opciones. Podia, y quería, quedarse con su familia, pero si lo que este tal Shinju era cierto, ellos no vivirían si el hacia eso. Pero si comía este fruto y se alejaba de ellos para entrenar las habilidades que le daría, entonces tendrían una oportunidad de vivir. Antes de tomar su elección el Oji azul tuvo que pensar en la opinión de alguien mas.

— _Kurama ¿Qué piensas tu?_ —Pregunto mentalmente Naruto a su inquilino, el cual se mantenido callado desde que se encontró con el Shinju, decir que Kurama estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba estupefacto, su Jinchuriki había encontrado algo por lo que millones matarían, sin embargo su Kit tan bueno como siempre se tenia que negar, así que cuando le pregunto sobre su opinión el se la dio.

— **Opino que estas bien loco Kit, si lo que el árbol dice es verdad esta es una oportunidad que no tendrás otra vez, así que ¡Comete el fruto de una vez!** —Exclamo Kurama desde su mente, el Oji azul se llevo la mano a la cabeza al oír a su inquilino gritar desde dentro de su cabeza. Miro a el fruto todavía enfrente de el y lo tomo entre sus manos, sintiendo todo el poder que contenía, antes de que pudiera darle una mordida el Shinju volvió a hablar.

— _ **Naruto, quiero que sepas, que esta es una gran responsabilidad. Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo**_ —Dijo el Dios Árbol en un tono calmante y comprensivo, Naruto solamente bajo la mirada mientras sus cabellos rubios le tapaban la mirada, se sentía triste por hacer lo siguiente pero…ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Solo, hagamos esto de una vez—Dijo Naruto para acto seguido comenzar a comer el fruto.

 _Cuando termino, ocurrió un temblor que sacudió el continente Shinobi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hijos de sus madres XD.**

 **Les diré que este es mi segundo Fic, es una versión alterna de "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki".**

 **Comencemos con que, como he venido diciendo antes, soy nuevo escribiendo. Además esto de escribir es un simple hobby, me relaja el sentarme y ponerme a escribir una hora o dos, la razón por la que elegí los conceptos de Naruto es meramente por ser mi serie favorita junto con animes como Dragon Ball Z, Full Metal Alchemist, Digimon, Pokemon, etc.**

 **Además de eso, descubrí Fanfiction hace 9 años, cuando tenía 10 años. Me sorprendió para qué era la página. Al principio, me conformaba con cualquier historia que fuera, no importaba que tan mala fuera, pero con el tiempo y al ver buenas historias. Comencé a volverme, más exigente con lo que leía. Lo digo enserio, aparentemente, cualquier persona que se puede hacer una cuenta se pone a escribir sin saber nada de literatura, es peor cuando hay usuarios que leen solo pidiendo que actualices rápido, pero no te señalan tus errores. Que me digan las fallas que tienen mis historias es algo que adoro. Me ayuda a crecer como escritor, simplemente soy un tipo que le gusta complacer a la audiencia. No importa lo exigente que esta sea.**

 **Ahora, respondamos Reviews:**

 **Cijay:** Debí de haber aclarado esto pero, Naruto volverá con su familia despues de un emotivo encuentro así que ya no tendrás porque esperar.

 **Zafir09:** Tienes buenas ideas y quizá use algunas.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** Me alegra que te gustara.

 **onixia32:** Eso tendrá que verse conforme avance el Fic, me alegra que te gusten mis fics.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** Muajajajaja, lo se, soy malo :D y posiblemente solo sean las Bijuus.

 **wolf1990:** Me alegra que te gustara, aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar :p.

 **jonathan** : De nada :D.

 **Sepulveda** **Zoroark:** Gracias y aquí esta la conti.

— **Capitulo 2: Búsqueda—**

— **3 Años Después—**

3 años era mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo un bebe aprende a hablar y a caminar. En ese tiempo la vida de un hombre que nació, creció, rio, lloro, se lamento, se regocijo, encontró el amor y odio a muerte puede terminar. En tan solo 3 años un nombre había resonado por las 5 Naciones Elementales; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, hace 3 años esa persona había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido, pero fue lo que sucedió después de su partida lo que conmociono a todas las Naciones Shinobi, después de enterarse que su hijo mayor había desaparecido tanto Minato, Kushina, Menma y la pequeña Naruko habían literalmente explotado en pánico junto con algunas personas que si valoraban a Naruto en la aldea.

En 3 años el Yondaime había enviado infinidad de sus Anbu´s a buscar a su hijo, no ayudo que el día que desapareció hubo un temblor que sacudió a todo el continente. Las demás naciones al enterarse de la desaparición de uno de los hijos del Kage mas poderoso actualmente hubo diferentes reacciones; Kiri al seguir en guerra no se había enterrado de ello cuando sucedió pero al enterarse de ello a Kiri no le importo en lo mas minimo ya que la guerra en donde ellos vivían era mas importante que lo que sucediera fuera de ella, curiosamente dicha guerra había terminado misteriosamente en el periodo de 3 años que había pasado desde que el hijo del Yondaime había desaparecido, mas concretamente, en el segundo año.

Kumo fue un caso algo simple; a ellos no les importo. O al menos fue así hasta el segundo año, en el cual desapareció la Jinchuriki del Nibi; Yugito Nii, además de que el hermano del Yondaime Raikage nombrado con el sobrenombre "Killer Bee" actuaba algo incomodo cuando se hablaba sobre ese tema.

Suna al enterarse de la desaparición de Naruto fue una gran notica para ellos por dos motivos muy simples; tenían planeado atacar Konoha dentro d años y enterarse que el hijo del Kage de su aldea enemiga había desaparecido significaba que posiblemente estuviera inestable sentimentalmente y de esa forma seria mas fácil el matarlo, sin embargo la segunda razón era porque sucedió algo que nadie se espero, en el segundo año de la desaparición de Naruto; el Jinchuriki de la aldea, el "arma" de Suna. Sabuku no Gaara había desaparecido, después de que su padre; Sabuku no Rasa ordenara a el tío de Gaara atacarlo y que este se defendiera usando su Kekkei Genkai, el _Jiton (Elemento Magnetismo)_ , dejo muy malherido a su tío el cual por ordenes de Rasa le dijo una mentira demasiado dolorosa para un simple niño "Nadie jamás te amara, solo eres un monstruo que se ama solo a si mismo" y se quito su chaleco para dejar ver que este estaba repleto de notas explosivas "por favor muere" y se inmolo a si mismo, la presión psicológica que el pequeño Gaara tuvo que soportar fue tal que no lo soporto mas y le cedió el control a su Bijuu; el Ichibi.

No se supo quien ni como pero un extraño hombre con una capa café que le cubría todo el cuerpo fue capaz de derrotar al poderoso Bijuu, aparentemente ese hombre se llevo a Gaara ya que no encontraron su cuerpo.

En el tercer año después de la desaparición de Naruto todas las aldeas se mantuvieron alerta, corría un rumor por las calles de que un extraño ser estaba cazando a todos los "Demonios" es decir; los Jinchuriki, prueba de ello era que en el primero año después de que Naruto desapareciera Taki había sido atacada por una simple persona, el lugar en si se conocía por ser prácticamente impenetrable, para cualquier persona seria un suicidio el lanzarse solo a atacar la aldea y aun así quedo devastada al completo cuando ese hombre arraso con toda la aldea, eso fue debido a que el hombre quería llevarse a la Jinchuriki de el Nanabi; Fuu, obviamente la aldea lo ataco apenas intento llevarse a su "arma"… de todos los que atacaron ninguno sobrevivió y el misterioso hombre se llevo a la pequeña niña.

Fue peor aun cuando en el segundo año cuando todas las aldeas se enteraron de un suceso que conmociono a todos; la guerra civil en Kiri termino. Se dijo que un ser con los poderes de un Dios apareció en las puertas de Kiri y arraso con todos sus enemigos, incluso el poderoso Yondaime Mizukage; Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi fue derrotado y asesinado, finalizando de esa manera la "Niebla Sangrienta".

Con todos esos sucesos había una sola cosa que todas las aldeas se preguntaban:

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora la persona que había producido todo eso?

— **Tsuchi no Kuni—**

Lava.

Eso era lo único que había en el lugar, posiblemente porque el lugar era un volcán activo. Increíblemente había dos personas en dicho volcán; uno de ellos era un hombre cuya edad rondaba entre los 40 a 50 años de edad, con cabello rojizo opaco por la edad, llevaba un extraño casco café en la cabeza con la banda ninja de Iwa en la frente junto con la ropa ninja correspondiente de esa aldea.

La segunda persona era alta, de unos 1.73 m, mas sin embargo llevaba una capa de color café con capucha que le cubría el cuerpo por completo, lo único que se podía ver eran dos ojos de color azul metálico por debajo de la capucha que llevaba la capa, a pesar de que no se podía ver su cara se podía decir que tenia una expresión estoica en la cara por su mirada. Lo más raro de todo era que la capa que llevaba no parecía verse afectada por la lava y el sofocante calor

El hombre de edad avanzada fue el primero en hablar— ¿A que has venido, chico?—Pregunto el anciano pelirrojo de manera inquisidora a un encapuchado que seguía manteniéndose estoico, pero aun así le respondió a el anciano.

—Tu eres Roshi, el Jinchuriki del Yonbi; Son Goku ¿Me equivoco?—Dijo el encapuchado de manera suspicaz, al oír esas palabras Roshi se quedo mudo, nadie, a excepción de el, sabia el nombre de su Bijuu. El cual se encontraba aun mas callado que su Jinchuriki, sin embargo; había algo en EL Chakra y presencia de ese extraño que se le hacia muy… familiar

— ¿C-como…como sabes ese nombre?—Pregunto un estupefacto pelirrojo, el encapuchado por su parte seguía estoico y calmado, demasiado para el gusto de Roshi.

—Veras Roshi, no se si habrás oído de alguien que esta "recolectando" a los otros Bijuus, esa persona; soy yo—Ante esa aclaración Roshi palideció levemente y empezó a ponerse en posición de pelea—No vine para pelear, vine para ayudar. Quitare la conciencia y alma de Son dentro tuyo, te dejare su poder, solo necesito su conciencia y su alma, no morirás. Al contrario, quiero que sobrevivas—Aclaro el desconocido a un Roshi más calmado pero aun así se mantenía en guarida, viendo de manera perspicaz al ojiazul desconocido.

— ¿Cómo se que estas diciendo la verdad?—Pregunto Roshi con desconfianza, el extraño parecía estar sacando algo de debajo de su capucha y cuando lo saco el Jinchuriki del Yonbi vio maravillado como sacaba varias esferas de diferentes colores, no mas grandes que unas pelotas de tenis, eran tres en total, cada una de diferentes colores; verde y rojo, blanca y rojo apagado. Lo más impresionante era que las esferas flotaban como si la gravedad no les afectara.

—Estas; son las almas y conciencias de los numero tres, seis y ocho. Además, los contenedores del numero uno, dos y siete están conmigo. Contándolos me faltan solamente tu y el contenedor del numero cinco. Además de ello… digamos que el numero nueve esta muy cerca de mi—Aclaro el desconocido, pero… no había malicia o maldad en sus palabras, sino la mas simple de las indiferencias combinada con un toque de aburrimiento.

Roshi por su parte se quedo callado, más que estupefacto por las palabras del encapuchado. Su Bijuu estaba en un estado similar a el, pero al analizar bien su Chakra sus ojos se ampliaron con incredulidad, el Chakra de la persona enfrente de su Jinchuriki era muy similar al Chakra de su padre, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Si lo que el encapuchado decía era cierto entonces…— **Roshi… pídele que se quite la capucha, hay algo que quiero confirmar** —Dijo Goku desde la mente del pelirrojo, este trago saliva con algo de nerviosismo pero no rezongo a lo dicho por su Bijuu.

—… Solo tengo una última petición—Dijo Roshi de manera nerviosa haciendo que el ojiazul alzara una ceja por debajo de su capucha.

— ¿Y cual es?—Pregunto el encapuchado con genuina curiosidad en su monótona voz.

—… Quítate la capucha—Dijo Roshi esperando alguna reacción negativa por parte de el desconocido, una simple negación le habría bastado para desistir. La persona enfrente de él había recolectado a seis de los nueve Bijuus, y tenia a tres Bijuus que estaban a un nivel mayor que al de el, así que pelear para obligarlo a descubrirse no tendría mucho sentido. Sin embargo lo único que el encapuchado hizo fue lanzar un pesado suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano a su capucha.

Apenas se la quito, revelándole así su rostro a Roshi, lo dejo atónito por su apariencia. Pese a que el encapuchado tuviera una altura de 1.73 m su rostro no era el de un adulto o el de un adolescente. Su cara apenas y tenia la apariencia de un niño de a lo mucho 13 años, pero su apariencia era sin duda lo mas extraño; su piel era completamente blanca, tanto como la piel del Sannin de las Serpientes Orochimaru, su cara pese a aparentar 13 años no tenia ningún rastro de grasa de bebe o alguna imperfección . Tenía ojos azul metálico con una mirada aburrida en ellos. Su cabello blanco plateado era brillante, largo y lacio, llegándole al cuello. Lo mas llamativo en eran las protuberancias en forma de cuernos en su cabeza que se dirigían hacia atrás. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del pelirrojo, el peli plateado solo tuvo algo que decir—Hm, a juzgar por la expresión en tu cara asumo que fue Son el que te dijo sobre mi ¿No es así?—Pregunto el ojiazul mirando de manera impasible como Roshi se ponía nuevamente en guardia, esta vez desconfiando de su adversario.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu?—Pregunto el Jinchuriki del Yonbi con algo de miedo goteando en su voz.

El ya no encapuchado solamente cerró sus azules ojos mientras daba una profunda inhalación— Tuve muchos nombres antes, muchos me dijeron demonio. Otros me llamaron hermano. Unos me nombraron hijo, ahora… no soy, ni volveré a ser alguna de esas cosas—Dijo el peli plata mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos mostrando diferentes patrones en cada uno. Mientras que su ojo derecho se había vuelto de un color completamente rojo y su pupila se encogió mostrando un punto en el centro de 6 círculos concéntricos con 9 tomoes negras se dividían en los 3 primeros anillos del ojo en grupos de 3. El otro se había tornado de un color celeste oscuro con un tono más blanco en forma de una flor de loto y la pupila de color azul claro— **¡Yo soy Naruto Ootsutsuki!—**

 **YYYYY CORTE.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada que decirles, mas que estén atentos a mis actualizaciones, no se pierdan ningún Fic que haga y gracias por su apoyo, incluso a los que no les gusta y solo dejan malos comentarios, en todo caso siguen siendo Views de igual manera.**

 **Oh, y por favor miren mi nuevo Fic de Undertale "Retribución".**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo nada que decir así que respondamos reviews de una vez:**

 **Jonathan486:** Eso lo averiguaremos en capítulos posteriores así que sigue leyendo :v.

 **Xyori** **Nadeshiko:** Lo se soy malo Muajajajaja pero no tanto como tu que ya no me dejas comentarios en mis otros Fics y eso me entristece :'v y la que le paso a Naruto se vera… pero no en estos momentos.

 **216kfazE:** Esta es de hecho la Review que mas quería responder. Veras, este Naruto es un God-Like desde el principio, siendo mas fuerte que Madara, si bien el le daría algunos problemas al principio, Naruto lograría ganarle algo herido pero estaría bien luego de un rato.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Zafir09:** Me alegra que te gustara, tienes razon, pobre familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, si que pinche es Rasa. Me alegra que te gustara que Naruto ayudara Bijuus y Jinchurikis, en cuanto su apariencia… pues por algo Roshi se asusto ¿no? XD. En este cap Roshi aceptara y Han en el siguiente. Ya tengo pensado algunas parejas así que tranquilo.

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 3: Estalla el combate. Naruto vs Roshi—**

Ootsutsuki. El nombre del clan de su padre; el sabio de los 6 caminos. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki

Un nombre perdido en el tiempo.

Son Goku sabia el nombre del clan al que su padre pertenecía. Despues de todo, había conocido a Hamura y algunos otros Ootsutsuki que lo acompañaban. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kaguya, ni Hagoromo ni Hamura eran inmortales. No, solo un Ootsutsuki que coma un fruto del mítico Shinju tiene el don de la vida eterna. Fue por eso que cuando ambos murieron, de que Indra y Asura cambiaran sus apellidos dejando en el olvido el apellido de su familia, cambiándoselo a Uchiha y Senju y que los únicos Ootsutsuki vivos estuvieran en la luna. Fueron esas y mas cosas las que hicieron que el nombre de los Ootsutsuki quedara en el olvido.

Pero…

Delante de su Jinchuriki estaba un Ootsutsuki pura sangre en toda su gloria. No solo tenia todas las características de uno, sino tambien el poder. Por Kami, podia sentir el poder que emanaba de el chico delante de Roshi sin necesidad de tener habilidades sensoriales. Era simplemente que el poder de ese chico era palpable, y no era para menos. Ese, ese… ese ser tenia unos ojos mas poderosos que el propio Rikudou Sennin, y su Chakra. Ni hablar, el tenia niveles de Chakra tan altos que era inimaginable, hacia ver a el interminable Chakra de Kurama como una hormiga.

— **R-roshi** —Tartamudeo el poderoso Yonbi, era la primera vez en su existencia que tartamudeaba, y tambien la primera vez sentía genuino pavor hacia alguien o algo.

— _E-estoy un po-co oc-upado Son_ —Pensó Roshi con nerviosismo, tanto que incluso tartamudeaba en sus propios pensamientos.

— **¡Cuidado!** —Exclamo Goku con rapidez desde la mente de el pelirrojo al ver a el Ootsutsuki levantar una solitaria mano con un guante de color oscuro que tenia varias vendas atadas alrededor de toda la mano.

— _Shinra Tensei_ —Susurro Naruto antes de lanzar una onda gravitacional que mando a Roshi a volar, no llego muy lejos pues apenas se levanto unos 7 metros el ahora Ojimixto contrajo los dedos índice y medio en su dirección y volvió a hablar— _Bansho Tenin_ —Volvió a susurrar el Ootsutsuki para que una nueva onda gravitacional atrajera a Roshi a el, sin embargo este no se quedo atrás e hizo que su Chakra de Lava lo cubriera para usar _Yoton no Yoroi (Armadura de Lava)_ y preparar su brazo para darle un golpe al peli plata.

Sin embargo, antes de que el golpe llegara siquiera a darle una extraña barrera plateada cubrió a el Ojimixto y apenas su brazo toco la barrera la lava en el comenzó a deshacerse, viendo eso lo único que Roshi pudo hacer fue alejarse lo mas que pudo de esa extraña barrera que neutralizo su ataque. Naruto desactivo su _Gakido_ y levanto su mano al cielo, repentinamente varias esferas de color negro se formaron alrededor de su mano y se combinaron en una sola para que despues su Chakra se expandiera generando así una gran espada dorada—Espero que sobrevivas a esto Roshi, no quiero tener que esperar varias décadas para que Son regrese, _Kinrin Tensei Baku (Explosión del Renacimiento de la Rueda Dorada)_ —Y bajo su mano generando de esa manera un gigantesco corte en dirección a Roshi.

La monumental espada corto un centenar de montañas de un solo tajo sin el menor problema, despues de todo. No era la máxima potencia de su ataque, si empleaba todo su poder bien podria partir un continente **(*1)**

Naruto comenzó a caminar, parándose en el borde de el gran abismo que dejo su ataque y vio sin sorpresa alguna como Roshi, sujetado por un saliente, seguía vivo, aunque bastante herido, pero vivo a fin de cuentas. Prueba de ello era su ropa por completo rota a excepción de sus pantalones y de las heridas y el polvo en todo su cuerpo.

Usando su _Tendo_ para elevar a Roshi hasta sacarlo del abismo el Ootsutsuki lo miro de manera impasible antes de soltarlo en el suelo con algo de cuidado—¿Quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas? Porque si continuas, no vas a estar muy bien cuando termine—Dijo el Ojimixto mientras las tomoes de su ojo roro y anillado giraban de manera amenazante.

Roshi por su parte comenzó a respirar agitado, el ultimo ataque de el chico casi lo mata. Si no fuera por su armadura de lava que amortiguo el daño no hubiera sobrevivido, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, cuando lo hizo por completo dio un gran salto y comenzó a hacer varios sellos de mano para su siguiente Jutsu— _¡Rokkuhanma (Martillo de Roca)!_ —Exclamo Roshi haciendo que un montón de rocas fueran atraídas a sus manos y estas formaran un gigantesco mazo, levantándolo por sobre su cabeza Roshi uso el impulso para descenderlo sobre el peli plata. El cual simplemente alzo la mano derecha y…

 **¡CRACK!**

Detuvo el gigante mazo con una mano, el ataque no era simple de detener. Despues de todo la fuerza que tenia Roshi era tal que pudo levantar el pesado martillo que pesaría cerca de 2 toneladas debido a que Roshi uso el granito que había en la montaña para darle mas peso a el martillo. Tampoco era por el peso dl martillo pues el piso debajo de Naruto se agrieto y se hundió como si nada, peo aun así Naruto no se miraba ni siquiera herido o con algún esfuerzo en su rostro por sostener el pesado mazo.

—Bueno… creo que es mi turno—Dijo el Ojimixto mientras alzaba su mano izquierda con sus dedos extendidos y de la punta de cada uno se formaron unas pequeños destellos de color verde— _Purazuma Senbon(Agujas de Plasma)_ —Dijo Naruto antes de que de los destellos de sus dedos salieran una multitud de agujas de color verde que se clavaron en los brazos y piernas Roshi haciendo que soltara su mazo por el dolor—¿Te rindes?—Pregunto Naruto viendo como Roshi caía al suelo y respiraba agitadamente pero...

De un momento a otro Roshi levanto la mirada y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una gigantesca cantidad de lava. Naruto no se vio afectado en lo mas mínimo pero cuando la lava se fue mostro a un gigantesco mono con la piel verde, pelaje rojo, ojos amarillos con cuernos de toro, colmillos muy grandes y 4 colas de pulpo rojo. Al ver al gran Yonbi el Ootsutsuki solo pudo decir algo—Tomare eso como un no—

Roshi transformado en su Bijuu descendió su gigantesca mano derecha y la bajo con toda su fuerza…

BBBOOOMMM.

Se sintió como si un meteorito hubiera golpeado el suelo por la gigantesca honda de choque que produjo el golpe de el enorme Bijuu, pero… el Ootsutsuki no estaba por ningun lado. Roshi comenzó a buscar con la mirada a el peli plata ya que su mano no tenia ningun tipo de mancha de sangre ni tampoco la tenia el suelo así que era posible que siguiera vivo, miro a la derecha, izquierda y en todos lados, pero no hallaba a Naruto—¿Buscas a alguien?—Pregunto una voz justo en su hombro derecho, el enorme mono volteo su cabeza, y allí estaba.

Naruto miro a el enorme mono rojo con una mirada impasible, lo vio levantar lentamente una mano para tratar de aplastarlo nuevamente, pero antes de que lo hiciera el levanto su mano tambien y la cerro tambien en un puño, golpeando a el Bijuu de cuatro colas con solo los nudillos el Ootsutsuki genero algo que Roshi no se espero. Lo tacleo, literalmente, el golpe pese a que no deberia de haberle hecho nada por la diferencia de tamaños, pero no fue así. Se sintio como si lo golpearan contra una montaña y fue por eso que cayo al suelo duramente con todo su gigantesco cuerpo encima.

Ese chico no era normal, eso era mas que obvio. Tenia una fuerza sobrehumana, una velocidad increíble y por lo que sentía de su Chakra, con bastante resistencia. En palabras simples; no tenia oportunidad, sin embargo, no le iba a dejar las cosas simples.

Fue por eso que acumulo una gran cantidad de lava en su boca y la lanzo en forma de bolas de lava gigantes que se dirigieron contra el Ootsutsuki. Este ni siquiera se inmuto, cuando una de las bolas de lava estaba por darle el Ootsutsuki desapareció y reapareció pero otra bola de lava estaba enfrente de el y por ello volvió a desaparecer. El Ojimixto miro sin sorpresa alguna como Roshi en su forma Bijuu estaba comenzando a acumular una gigantesca cantidad de Chakra Yin y Yang en su hocico. Cuando la Bijuudama estuvo lista el gigantesco mono la lanzo en contra de Naruto, sin embargo este no se miraba asustado ni nervioso.

No movió un solo dedo hasta que la gigantesca esfera de Chakra estaba enfrente de el y cuando lo hizo..

BBBBBOOOOOM

La golpeo, fue simplemente algo tan simple como mover su mano izquierda a la derecha. Como cuando alguien se quita un insecto molesto con la mano. Mandándola a volar al cielo y cuando esta estuvo entre las nubes exploto haciendo que el cielo fuera cubierto por el color rojo de la explosión de la bomba Bijuu.

Al ver eso tanto Roshi como Son se quedaron sin palabras— **T-tu desviaste mi ataque mas fuerte, como si nada** —Dijo Roshi con incredulidad que era compartida por su Bijuu. Naruto por su parte solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la técnica y miro a el enorme mono de pelaje rojo con sus únicos ojos.

En un segundo el ojo rojo y anillado de Naruto dio una pulsación y un gigantesco portal de color negro se formo detrás de el enorme Bijuu, el portal era de su mismo tamaño así que no era dificil verlo. Mientras Naruto usaba su _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ para crear el portal negro tambien preparo uno de sus ataques especiales— _Yasogami (Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío)_ —Pronuncio Naruto para que seguidamente una multitud de gigantescos puños hechos de Chakra puro fueran enviados en contra del Yonbi que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos y fue enviado contra el portal que se cerro apenas entro el enorme Bijuu.

Naruto respiro un poco para calmarse y en un segundo su Rinne Sharingan dio otra pulsación y desapareció en su _Ame-no-Minaka_ para aparecer en otra dimensión.

— **Dimensión Helada. Bosques—**

El gigantesco mono de 4 colas estaba cayendo, literalmente ya que el portal lo transporto al cielo de esa dimensión y había comenzado a caer en picada, hasta que llego al suelo.

BBBAAAMMM

El impacto de un ser tan grande al caer desde tal altura genero una honda de choque que arraso con una cuarta parte del bosque limpiamente. Roshi estaba acabado, eso era mas que obvio. Ya casi no tenia Chakra, estaba cansado y la temperatura en el lugar no ayudaría con sus Jutsus de lava así que para ahorrar energía regreso a su forma humana y se quedo en el suelo respirando con pesadez.

—¿Ya te rindes?—Pregunto una voz al lado derecho de Roshi, el cual volteo a ver en la dirección en la que había escuchado esa voz, y allí estaba. Naruto no se miraba ni cansado ni nada por el estilo. Es mas, se miraba con muchas energías, listo para continuar de ser necesario. Pero al oír sus palabras el Jinchuriki del Yonbi solamente suspiro con cansancio.

—Si, si me rindo. Tu ganas, ya no puedo mas—Dijo el pelirrojo con sus ultimas fuerzas, incluso Son estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Ni el mismo tenia el poder para detener a ese chico así que lo único que podia hacer para prevenir que su Jinchuriki muriera era entregarse, además, el Ootsutsuki no se miraba como una mala persona, seria… interesante conocer a otros Ootsutsuki que no fueran descendientes de su padre.

—Bien, solo te diré que este será un proceso completamente indoloro. Tanto para ti como para tu Bijuu, eso y que afortunadamente ambos salen ganando, le daré parte de mi Chakra a Son para que… "evolucione". De esa forma obtendrá una forma humana, mas compacta y con mas poder que antes y tu tendrás control total del poder que te deje—Explico Naruto viendo como Roshi se le quedaba viendo sin entender nada—… Son obtendrá una forma humana por mi Chakra y será mas fuerte—Simplifico el Ootsutsuki a el pelirrojo que asintió en entendimiento.

—No hacia falta decirlo en otro idioma ¿Sabias?—Naruto solo suspiro con algo de fastidio al oír a Roshi pero dejo eso de lado y se centro en lo que tenia que hacer.

—Bueno…—Dijo el Peli plata mientras en su mano derecha se formaban un remolino dentro circulo con varios Kanjis y en el torso de su mano estaba el Kanji de "Llave"—Muéstrame donde esta el sello que retiene a Son y lo sacare de ti—-Dijo Naruto antes de comenzar con la extracción de el Yonbi.

Ya tenia a todos los Bijuus y algunos de sus Jinchurikis. Solo hacia falta el cinco colas; Kokou.

Solo faltaba un Bijuu.

 **(*1) La técnica que Naruto uso es la misma que Toneri uso para cortar la luna por la mitad en The Last, deberán saber que la luna mide casi lo mismo que un continente así que decir que puede cortar un continente es bastante lógico. Además de ello el Tenseigan de Naruto esta a un nivel mayor que el de Toneri ya que recordemos que este tenia un Tenseigan imperfecto y el de Naruto no lo es, siendo que cuando Naruto sea capa de usar la técnica a su máximo poder podria literalmente partir planetas sin el menor problema.**

 **Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir, mas que pedirles algunas sugerencias para las formas humanas de las Bijuus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ¿como están mis compadres? Se que me tarde un "poco" en subir nuevo capitulo así que dejémonos de palabrería y…**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Me alegra que te gustara, en este cap aparece Kurama pero lo que le paso a Naruto se vera en Flashbacks de capítulos próximos._

 **Jonathan486:** _Si, el nivel es abrumador, pero haz de saber que Naruto solo es fuerte por los Dojutsu, y no puede mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, máximo 10 minutos._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara :3_

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que el cap te gustara, mas que batalla fue una masacre, aunque Naruto es fuerte tiene debilidades, demasiadas por el momento. Gracias por las recomendaciones pero ya las decidí._

 **216kfazE:** _Naruto si bien es fuerte es solo por los Dojutsu, quitándolos del juego su nivel seria Chunin Alto-Jounin Medio. Sobre "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki" haz de saber que yo soy el autor tanto de esa historia como de esta ya que es una versión alterna de mi otro fic sin tantas cosas de universos paralelos y todo eso._

 **SamSlayer345** **:** _Gracias por las recomendaciones, de hecho ya decidí la mayoría pero unos consejos no estaban de mas._

 **Un lector cualquiera** **:** _No, soy un lobo si no te das cuenta :v. Sobre lo de actualizar es debido a que si bien me gusta este fic con los otros tengo ciertas prioridades_.

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 4: El Cinco Colas—**

Los pasos de una persona eran la única cosa que se podia escuchar en un templo en Iwagakure no Sato.

Un hombre, muy alto y vestido con una armadura roja estaba en la cima mirando como un encapuchado caminaba lentamente hasta el—Tu eres el Jinchuriki de Gobi, Han de la Futton no Yoroi (Armadura de vapor) ¿no es así?—Pregunto el encapuchado monótonamente mientras Han no se miraba sorprendido en lo mas mínimo.

—Y tu eres el que derroto a Roshi—Respondió el gigante mientras el encapuchado asentía, levanto un poco la capucha para que se pudieran ver sus ojos azules y algunos mechones de su cabello plateado mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa—Bien… haz lo que viniste a hacer—

…

Ok, no se espero eso.

—¿…Disculpa?—Pregunto Naruto bastante sorprendido.

—Dije que haz lo viniste a hacer. Vi tu pelea contra Roshi, aunque dudo que haya persona en Iwa que no la viera, se que no tengo oportunidad contra ti y lo que mas quiero es la seguridad de Kokou. Y puedo decir con seguridad de que contigo estará protegida—Aclaro el Jinchuriki del caballo-delfín mientras el Ootsutsuki lo miraba detenidamente.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué confías tanto en mi? Nos conocemos de hace menos de 5 minutos y ya me das la seguridad de tu Bijuu—

—… Puedo ver en tus ojos bastante dolor y soledad, haces esto por un bien mayor. A pesar de que eso signifique que sea lo mejor para todos no significa que sea lo mejor para ti… lo que estas haciendo de alguna manera te esta trayendo dolor, ¿Verdad?—

—…—El Ootsutsuki miro a otro lado, ocultando el que tenia los ojos vidriosos, un nudo en la garganta y los dientes apretados.

— _Muy bien Naru-chan, ¡Sigue así-ttebane!_ —El recuerdo de las palabras de su madre cuando aprendió a caminar.

— _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo_ —Las palabras de su padre cuando le conto que no odiaba la aldea y que quería volverse Hokage en el futuro.

— _Aniki. Algún día me voy a volver muy fuerte, cuando ese día pase. ¡Quiero enfrentarme a ti-ttebayo!_ —Los desafíos de Menma.

— _Te quiero mucho, Onii-chan_ —El cariño que Naruko siempre le tuvo.

—… solo muestra el sello donde esta sellado tu Bijuu—Pidió Naruto, su voz tratando de ocultar que estaba quebrada.

— **Lugar Desconocido—**

 **(Hora desconocida)**

En un valle con lagos de agua cristalina, pasto verde, rodeado de montañas y el cielo azul despejado estaba una casa japonesa moderna.

Todo en valle era paz y completa calma.

—¡Devuélveme mi collar, escarabaja verde!—

Oh bueno, lo era.

Una niña pequeña, de 8 años, con los ojos negros y el cabello verde con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca corría como una gata, persiguiendo a una niña de su misma edad con cabello verde y ojos naranja, vestida con un short y un top blanco, además de… ¿estar volando? Tenia 6 ala de escarabajo en su espalda con las que estaba volando junto con un collar en forma de la pata de un gato de color negro y le hacia caras burlonas con la cara a la pequeña rubia—¡Atrápame si puedes, friki de gatos!

Iban tan centradas en su riña que no notaron como pasaron por un niño pelirrojo tambien de 8 años, no tenia cejas, tenia el Kanji de "amor" en la frente, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una pequeña capa de color verde claro. El niño estaba dormido, de manera un poco perturbadora la verdad. Tenia las manos en el pecho, cruzadas en forma de X, como un vampiro.

Sin querer las niñas pasaron por encima del niño, el cual abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con furia.

—¿¡Quién hoza perturbar mi sueño!?—Pregunto el niño como si de un poseído se tratase.

—¡Perdón, Gaara-nii!—Gritaron a coro las dos niñas a lo que el llamado Gaara se giro contra ellas mientras una enorme cantidad de arena se formaba a su alrededor y lo hacia levitar.

—¡Yugito, Fuu, les voy a enseñar a no despertarme!—Las niñas apresuraron el paso al ver como detrás del pelirrojo se formaba una enorme ola de arena.

— (Suspiro) ¿Por qué nunca se pueden comportar como niños normales?—Pregunto un niño de cabello blanco y ojos verdes vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa morada, lo mas curioso de todo era que de sus manos salían unos huesos los cuales usaba como brocheta para comer unas frutas en trozo y bebía un refresco.

—Ni idea…. Oye, Kimmimaro-kun—Pregunto una niña de cabello y ojos negros, vestida con una camisa azul celeste y shorts cafés que estaba parada al lado del peli blanco.

—¿…Si?—

—¿…Quieres seguirlos tambien…?—

—… Si—Respondió sin mas el Ojiesmeralda a lo que se paro junto con la niña y siguieron a los otros niños.

Sin embargo detuvieron su "juego" cuando un destello ilumino casi todo el valle, sabiendo lo que eso significaba los niños corrieron hasta el brillo, cuando este se disipo mostro a Naruto sin su capucha, manteniendo una mirada neutra hasta que….

—¡Naruto-ni/nisan/sama/nichan/Aniki!—Dijeron a coro los niños, todos con diferentes sufijos pero de igual manera abalanzándose sobre Naruto, no lo movieron ni un centímetro pero este devolvió el abrazo a todos. El peli plata abrió los ojos al sentir alguien mas abrazarlo por la espalda, además de sentir un par de cosas en la espalda.

—Mouu, ¿Para mi no hay abrazo?—Pregunto de manera infantil una mujer de cabello rojo carmesí con ojos azul-verdoso, de 1.75 centímetros, largas piernas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D, vestida con un Kimono rojo con estampados de rosas y con tela negra en la cintura. Como respuesta recibió un abrazo de todos los niños que la hizo reír.

El peli plata rio un poco ante eso antes de llevarse la mano derecha al ojo…

Estaba sangrando.

— _(Suspiro) Mi limite es usarlos por 5 minutos… los use por 7 y este es el resultado_ —Pensó el Ojiazul al ver la sangre en su ojo— _Mi cuerpo es aun demasiado pequeño para soportar el poder de usar los Dojutsu mas poderosos… (Suspiro)… Según Kurama me vuelvo tan o mas fuerte que Madara o Hashirama con ellos, pero sin ellos… mi fuerza es mi mayor fortaleza pero aun así no tengo mucha velocidad al atacar y dejo aperturas cuando peleo… demasiadas aperturas… conozco varios Ninjutsu, pero los mas poderosos son técnicas del Rinnegan o Tenseigan. (Suspiro) necesito entrenar aun mas… y suspirar menos_ —Termino de pensar mientras se limpiaba toda la sangre de los ojos.

—Naruto-nichan, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto la pequeña peliverde viendo la expresión seria y pensativa de su figura de hermano, el cual salio de sus cavilaciones al oír la voz un poco chillona de la Ojinaranja.

—S-si, estoy bien, Fuu-chan… no te preocupes—Respondió Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello a la ahora conocida Fuu, la cual cerro los ojos al sentir las caricias de el Ootsutsuki.

—Hey, no es justo yo tambien quiero—Se quejo la pequeña niña rubia agarrando la otra mano del peli plata y poniéndola sobre su cabeza, el Ojiazul solo suspiro mientras le acariciaba el cabello, como respuesta ella comenzó a ronronear como una gatita.

—Kurama—Susurro Naruto a la pelirroja que estaba jugando con el pequeño Gaara, Kimmimaro y la niña pelinegra. La Bijuu solo miro como el Ootsutsuki sacaba unas esferas de debajo de su capucha café, 5 esferas. 5 Bijuus—Es hora—

Ante esas palabras la pelirroja se lanzo contra el peli plata… derribándolo contra el suelo… mientras lo besaba… varias veces—¡Kurama, mph, no enfrente, mph, de los, mph, niños!—Dijo Naruto entrecortadamente por los besos que le daba la Bijuu.

—Oh, vamos que aprendan a esta edad no esta demás—Respondió juguetonamente la pelirroja mientras que todos los niños dijeron a coro.

—¡Wakala!—

 **(2 Horas Despues)**

Naruto estaba usando una barra negra de acero **(Un receptor de Chakra)** para hacer un dibujo en la tierra del valle, era un gran circulo con varios símbolo, sellos y Kanjis en el que el se paraba en el centro, alrededor suyo estaban 8 círculos mas pequeños rodeados de varios Kanjis, en los círculos pequeños estaban cada una de las esferas en las que estaban las conciencias de cada Bijuu, además de que estaban Gaara, Yugito y Fuu, cada uno en su respectivo circulo, los círculos pequeños estaban conectados a el grande por líneas perfectamente rectas.

En el centro de todos los círculos estaba Naruto, en posición de loto mientras que con un suspiro una enorme cantidad de Chakra plateado lo comenzara a rodear, lentamente los círculos, sellos y Kanjis tomaron el mismo color que el Chakra de Naruto, los niños por su parte sentían algunas cosquillas.

Lejos de todos ellos estaba Kurama, con el pequeño albino y la pelinegra protegidos por una barrera de color verde claro, mirando el proceso impresionados.

— _Omnyoton (Elemento Ying-Yang)_ —Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras su Chakra se tornaba blanco y negro y sus manos estaban en posición de plegaria— _Banbutsu Sozo (Creación de Todas las Cosas)_ —Termino de decir mientras el aura se agrandaba aun mas y los ojos de todos los niños se tornaban como los de Naruto, cubiertos por un poderoso brillo blanco. Las esferas en las que residía cada Bijuu se agrietaron.

Crack

Crack

¡CRACK!

Las esferas se rompieron convirtiéndose en masas de energía pura de distintos colores; verde, rojo, blanco, gris y rojo quemado mientras que de los niños salían las mismas masas de su respectivo color; café claro, morado y azul.

Lentamente la energía de Naruto comenzó a irse a cada esfera mientras que este a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados mostraba una expresión de gran esfuerzo mientras el sudor bañaba su cara.

Al mismo tiempo las masas de energía comenzaba a tomar forma, lo mas destacable de todo era que todos tenian forma de mujer humana.

Cuando el proceso termino Naruto se desplomo contra el suelo, al igual que todos los niños, aunque el único que cayo al suelo fue Naruto.

A las niñas y niño los sostuvieron de caer las figuras que se formo de cada uno.

Gaara fue sostenido por una mujer de unos 19 años, midiendo alrededor de 1.75 m, con piel blanquecina, cabello corto con una larga y fina cola de caballo con algunos mechones de cabello en la punta y ojos del mismo color que su cabello; grises.

Yugito fue sostenida por una mujer igual de joven y de tamaño similar, con la piel morena, ojos amarillos y cabello corto de color morado **(El estilo de peinado corto de Yoruichi)**

Fuu era sostenida por una joven de 17 años bastante delgada, midiendo 1.65 m, piel blanca, cabello negro y corto con ojos del mimo color.

En los círculos donde estaban las otras esferas ahora habían una mujer de distintas características:

Donde estaba la esfera donde residía el Sanbi, Isobu. Ahora estaba una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos castaño-naranja, algo alta midiendo 1.70 m. Bastante voluptuosa, sus medidas eran 98 de busto, cintura 58 y caderas 88 **(para los que tengan "curiosidad" ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°)**

Donde estaba la esfera del Yonbi, Son Goku ahora estaba una mujer de cabello rojo que le llegaba a la espalda, piel blanca y ojos negros. Bastante alta midiendo 1.75 m.

Donde Gobi, Kokou residía estaba una joven de alrededor de 16 a 19 años, midiendo alrededor de 1.74 con cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos rojos. Tambaleándose un poco al pararse.

Donde antes estaba Rokubi, Saiken. Ahora estaba una chica pequeña de 15 a 16 años, midiendo 1.65. Con un cuerpo pequeño pero a la vez lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad mientras miraba y extendía sus pequeñas manos.

Finalmente donde estaba Gyuki, es decir Hachibi ahora estaba una chica con ojos morados y un largo cabello negro mirando analíticamente todo el lugar.

¿Lo mas destacable de todo?

Todas estaban completamente desnudas.

Sin embargo al único varón que le importaría eso estaba muerto de Chakra, figurativamente.

Todas las chicas que hasta hace unos momentos eran las Bijuus fueron tumbadas en un gran abrazo de parte la Bijuu de Nueve Colas, ¿El como abrazo a todas? Ni idea.

—¿K-Kyuubi?—Pregunto la pelinegra que antes era el poderoso toro-pulpo de 8 colas.

—Y-Yo… no… *sob*—Las otras Bijuus miraban como la mas mayor de ellas comenzó a derramar lagrimas—L-lo lamento… no debí… ¡Por favor perdónenme!—

—¡Hey, tranquilízate pulgoso…! pulgosa… un segundo… ¿Por qué ahora eres mujer?... mas importante… ¿¡Porque todas somos mujeres!?—Pregunto Son Goku mientras se miraba y lo mas importante comenzaba a tocarse el cuerpo… mas concretamente los pechos.

—Emm… ¿Son?—Pregunto la Ojiazul-verdoso mientras miraba como su hermana menor comenzaba a moverse mas rápido y fuerte los pechos, los niños en su infinita inocencia pensaban que solo estaba jugando algún tipo de juego y sus hermanas la miraban con distintas reacciones, unas imitándola, otras sonrojándose al verla hacer eso y otras con un tic en el ojo. Excepto Saiken que se seguía mirando los dedos de manera infantil.

—¡Claro, sigan ignorando al tipo que esta muerto de Chakra!—Grito Naruto pero ninguna le hizo caso.

—¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien?—Pregunto consternada la Ojinegra mientras respiraba agitadamente.

PUM

—Deja… de hacer eso… primero déjame terminar de disculparme dramáticamente y luego sigues. Créeme yo hice mucho mas que eso cuando me volví mujer—Todas miraban con una gota en la nuca estilo anime como la pelirroja mayor le daba un potente golpe en la cabeza a Son a la cual le salio un chichón en la cabeza mientras lloraba a cantaros.

—Oye, Kurama—La susodicha se giro para ver a Kokou a un lado del cuerpo del desplomado Naruto el cual se desmaño despues de gritar—¿Quién es el? Y mas importante ¿Por qué no se mueve?—Pregunto la pelinegra mientras agarraba una vara del suelo y comenzaba a picar a Naruto con ella.

Sin duda la vida de Naruto había cambiando, para bien o para mal no importaba, por lo menos lo había hecho.

Sin saberlo el peli plata tal vez dejo atrás a una familia, pero obtuvo una nueva.

…

…

…

…

…

Sin embargo, el dolor que le dejo abandonar a la antigua seguiría allí. Incluso aunque esta lo perdonara… aun así seguiría sintiendo dolor.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **No tengo nada que decirles mas que mostrarles cuales son las apariencias de las Bijuu:**

 **Shukaku:** _Karasuba (Sekirei)_

 **Matatabi:** _Yoruichi (Bleach)_

 **Isobu:** _Nami (One Piece)_

 **Son Goku:** _Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)_

 **Kokou:** _Akame (Akame ga Kill)_

 **Saiken:** _Asia Argento (Higschool DxD)_

 **Choumei:** _Soi Fong (Bleach)_

 **Gyuki:** _Akeno (Higschool DxD)_

 **Kurama:** _Rias Gremory (Higschool DxD)_

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis queridos lectores, lamento que esto no sea una actualización, sin embargo llevo demasiado tiempo pensando en una forma de continuar el fic y no la encuentro. Lamento de decirles que, hasta nuevo aviso, el Fic "El legado del Coan Ootsutsuki" queda en Hiatus.**

 **Si quieren ver la versión alterna de este fic pueden buscar en mi perfil "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki"**

 **Lamento las molestias.**


End file.
